It is known to inflate a vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. A side curtain that is inflatable from the roof of a vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover is also known. Such side curtains are inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the side curtain through a fill tube.